Dead Company's FEAR
by JustBLEED
Summary: After some DNA from Alam Wade is transfered to the Sprawl, the Bad Company is sent. Before their arrival, enginer Issacce Clark has arrived at the Sprawl to fix the ship, not knowing that hell is about to break loose.
1. Chapter 1

Fear 2 / Dead Space / Bad Company

Author's Note: Yes, this is a cross over of F.E.A.R, Dead Space, and Bad Company. Hopefully, it'll be good and you will be able to give me some ways to make it better. Anyways, enjoy.

Dead Company: The Return of Alma Wade

Preveiw

Alam Wade, the bringer of death, has been cloned on Sprawl, a civilization space ship in the middle of space. Her DNA was transfered in a locked case and was cloned there, so now her wrath is unleashed on a ship that needs to be repaired by Isaac Clarke, the one person who survived the USG Ishimura iccident.

Chapter 1

"Come on Issacce. Your close to Sprawl and need to be ready in five minutes." A voice said over the intercom to his room. Issacce Clark was the only survivor of the USG Ishimura and knew how to take down the Necromorph infection by himself and got out alive. After putting on his suit, he walked towards the docking bay door and waited for them to open the door. "Issacce, just to let you know, there has been a rumor going around about a young girl still alive on the Sprawl, so finding her is your second objective after you get everything repaired." said the voice over the intercome. "I'll find the girl after I get Sprawl repaired." Issacce replyed as he walked out into the docking bay of the Sprawl, plasma cutter in hand as he made his way towards the ship's deck to figure out what he needed to repair.

"Well guys, we reached the Sprawl." Sarge said as he picked up his gun, checking that is was loaded with the ammo fitted for the same mission, only in a new place. He didn't know any other information, except for the fact that there was a new Alma Wade on this space station and Bad Company was asked to take Alma out, again. "Didn't we take her out before, Sarge?" Sweetwater asked as he sat there, laptop on as he looked up information on the Sprawl. It has only been a year since they took out Alma Wade with the help of Delta. "Well, no sir, but we recently killed her, so why do we have to do it again?" "Because we know how and this... Sprawl is emepty except for Alma."  
"Go damn it Sweetwater, every time you open your mouth, something bad happens." Haggard said, cleaning his rocket launcher. "Well, sorry for being the negative type and not in the mood to die from a clone of the one girl who nearly kicked our ass."  
"We won't get our asses kicked, now shut up." Haggard snapped as he placed his rocket launcher down.  
The only one that sat there nice and quiet was me, the new guy, Joshua. I joined Bad Company after I blew up a mall, which the president was suppose to vist. Me and Preston talked through the whole ride to the Sprawl, enjoying eachother's company since we both had many things in common, except for fighting Alma.

"Well, seems like I have five little toys to play around with." she thought to herself as she watched from the top of the Sprawl, staring at the ship that arrived and that one that was going to arrive real soon. One pressence she didn't know, but the other four, she remembered to well. "If it isn't Bad Company, coming to play with me again."

Chapter 2

After getting to the deck of the Sprawl, Issacce sat down at the main computer and checked all the problems he had to repair. Of course, he ran into the necromorphs, mostly children on his way, but there was alot less then he expected. He found one group of necromorphs in a burning pile of their own flesh and blood. He found it odd, but continued his way to the deck. After finding out what was wrong with the Sprawl, he got up and made his way towards the elevator, only catching a glimpse of what looked like a seven year old girl wearing a red dress, even though he didn't really notice it.

Getting out of the ship, me and Preston took point down one corridor while Haggard and Sweetwater took point down another. Sarge was the last one out of the ship, looking down the last corridor. "As I said before, our mission is to kill Alma and got out of here." Nodding, we were split up into groups: Me and Preston went down one corridor while Sarge, Sweetwater, and Haggard went down another. "So, did you guys really kill Alma?" I ask, shining my flash light down a small hallway, checking every corner and shadow to make sure nothing was there. "Yea, we killed her alright. It was hard, but we got our job done and finshed with for a good R&R until we got a message saying Alma was cloned and we were getting a 'new guy' to the group." Preston explained as he laughed, shining his flashlight down the last corridor before we reached a room. I caught only a sight of a red dress, but it was maybe my mind playing tricks on me. Walking into the new room, I realized we reached the center of the ship. It was huge, gigantic sized, as if it was a civilization in space. As if on cue, Sweetwater's voice came through our com-link. "Guys, I just figured out the Sprawl was built for half of the human population to have another place to live. I mean, we saw little kid bodies all over the place, but their bodies... they look so wrong... so messed up. Hold on... Haggard found something." That's when the sound of bullets filled the com link.  
"Sweetwater, what the hell are you shooting at?!?!" Sarge screamed into his com link.  
"We just saw someone move down a hallway, being followed by strange creatures. Haggard followed after them and so did I, then we noticed the male knocked down with one of the creatures ontop of him and we had to kill it."  
"Then tell me your going to shoot before actually shooting at anything!!" Sarge commanded before turning off his com link.

Issacce wasn't expecting anyone else to be here, but seeing two people alive gave him some sort of hope that others were alive and able to give him information on the ship's status. Thinking these two guards were from the ship, he said in a deep voice. "What is the ship's status, guys?" The two guys looked at eachother in confusion before looking back at him. "Sir, you have the wrong people. We don't work here." Issacce looked over their uniform once more, then realized that the one who talked was right. "Then why the hell are you two doing in a necromorph invested area?" Issacce said as he reloaded his plasma cutter. "Necromorphs? I thought they were a myth to scare little kids." The one with glasses said, looking towards the one with the rocket launcher. "They are real. What the hell have you guys been watching, the food network?" The one with the rocket launcher laughed, saying "I always watch the explosion network." "Shut up, Haggard." Looking at the one with the rocket launcher, he remembered one branch that was unknown. "Hold on... are you two from Bad Company?"  
"Hell'ya. Name's Haggard and the nerdy one next to me is Sweetwater." Haggard said, chuckling as he reloaded his rocket launcher. Looking at the two, Issacce smiled as he clapped his hands. "Well then, welcome to the Sprawl and the hell it went in to." "Oh no, you haven't seen the definiation of hell, sir." Sweetwater said as he loaded his machine gun. "Have you ever heard of a girl named Alma Wade?"  
"Yea, she was the girl who destroyed a whole story alone." Issacce replied as him, Haggard, and Sweetwater walked down a new corridor.  
"Well, she has been cloned here on the Sprawl and we are here to take her out once more." said Haggard, scanning a hallway with his machine gun.  
"Your kidding, right?"  
"Nope. Soon, all hell is going to break lose right here on the Sprawl."

"Hell is right, dear Haggard." Alma thought to herself as she watched them from the shadows, a smile on her face. Mmm, how she loved toying with Bad Company and the one who was called Issacce. This was going to be a fun day for her and maybe the day she returns to Earth in order to spread her wrath over those who made her kill her son by accident.

Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed the first "3" chapters of my fanfic of Dead Space, F.E.A.R, and Bad Company. Send me some helpful hints and I'll include you in the end of my story. 


	2. Chapter 2

Fear 2 / Dead Space / Bad Company

Author's Note: Yes, this is a cross over of F.E.A.R, Dead Space, and Bad Company. Hopefully, it'll be good and you will be able to give me some ways to make it better. Anyways, enjoy.

Dead Company: The Return of Alma Wade

Preveiw

Alam Wade, the bringer of death, has been cloned on Sprawl, a civilization space ship in the middle of space. Her DNA was transfered in a locked case and was cloned there, so now her wrath is unleashed on a ship that needs to be repaired by Isaac Clarke, the one person who survived the USG Ishimura iccident.

Chapter 1

"Come on Issacce. Your close to Sprawl and need to be ready in five minutes." A voice said over the intercom to his room. Issacce Clark was the only survivor of the USG Ishimura and knew how to take down the Necromorph infection by himself and got out alive. After putting on his suit, he walked towards the docking bay door and waited for them to open the door. "Issacce, just to let you know, there has been a rumor going around about a young girl still alive on the Sprawl, so finding her is your second objective after you get everything repaired." said the voice over the intercome. "I'll find the girl after I get Sprawl repaired." Issacce replyed as he walked out into the docking bay of the Sprawl, plasma cutter in hand as he made his way towards the ship's deck to figure out what he needed to repair.

"Well guys, we reached the Sprawl." Sarge said as he picked up his gun, checking that is was loaded with the ammo fitted for the same mission, only in a new place. He didn't know any other information, except for the fact that there was a new Alma Wade on this space station and Bad Company was asked to take Alma out, again. "Didn't we take her out before, Sarge?" Sweetwater asked as he sat there, laptop on as he looked up information on the Sprawl. It has only been a year since they took out Alma Wade with the help of Delta. "Well, no sir, but we recently killed her, so why do we have to do it again?" "Because we know how and this... Sprawl is emepty except for Alma."  
"Go damn it Sweetwater, every time you open your mouth, something bad happens." Haggard said, cleaning his rocket launcher. "Well, sorry for being the negative type and not in the mood to die from a clone of the one girl who nearly kicked our ass."  
"We won't get our asses kicked, now shut up." Haggard snapped as he placed his rocket launcher down.  
The only one that sat there nice and quiet was me, the new guy, Joshua. I joined Bad Company after I blew up a mall, which the president was suppose to vist. Me and Preston talked through the whole ride to the Sprawl, enjoying eachother's company since we both had many things in common, except for fighting Alma.

"Well, seems like I have five little toys to play around with." she thought to herself as she watched from the top of the Sprawl, staring at the ship that arrived and that one that was going to arrive real soon. One pressence she didn't know, but the other four, she remembered to well. "If it isn't Bad Company, coming to play with me again."

Chapter 2

After getting to the deck of the Sprawl, Issacce sat down at the main computer and checked all the problems he had to repair. Of course, he ran into the necromorphs, mostly children on his way, but there was alot less then he expected. He found one group of necromorphs in a burning pile of their own flesh and blood. He found it odd, but continued his way to the deck. After finding out what was wrong with the Sprawl, he got up and made his way towards the elevator, only catching a glimpse of what looked like a seven year old girl wearing a red dress, even though he didn't really notice it.

Getting out of the ship, me and Preston took point down one corridor while Haggard and Sweetwater took point down another. Sarge was the last one out of the ship, looking down the last corridor. "As I said before, our mission is to kill Alma and got out of here." Nodding, we were split up into groups: Me and Preston went down one corridor while Sarge, Sweetwater, and Haggard went down another. "So, did you guys really kill Alma?" I ask, shining my flash light down a small hallway, checking every corner and shadow to make sure nothing was there. "Yea, we killed her alright. It was hard, but we got our job done and finshed with for a good R&R until we got a message saying Alma was cloned and we were getting a 'new guy' to the group." Preston explained as he laughed, shining his flashlight down the last corridor before we reached a room. I caught only a sight of a red dress, but it was maybe my mind playing tricks on me. Walking into the new room, I realized we reached the center of the ship. It was huge, gigantic sized, as if it was a civilization in space. As if on cue, Sweetwater's voice came through our com-link. "Guys, I just figured out the Sprawl was built for half of the human population to have another place to live. I mean, we saw little kid bodies all over the place, but their bodies... they look so wrong... so messed up. Hold on... Haggard found something." That's when the sound of bullets filled the com link.  
"Sweetwater, what the hell are you shooting at?!?!" Sarge screamed into his com link.  
"We just saw someone move down a hallway, being followed by strange creatures. Haggard followed after them and so did I, then we noticed the male knocked down with one of the creatures ontop of him and we had to kill it."  
"Then tell me your going to shoot before actually shooting at anything!!" Sarge commanded before turning off his com link.

Issacce wasn't expecting anyone else to be here, but seeing two people alive gave him some sort of hope that others were alive and able to give him information on the ship's status. Thinking these two guards were from the ship, he said in a deep voice. "What is the ship's status, guys?" The two guys looked at eachother in confusion before looking back at him. "Sir, you have the wrong people. We don't work here." Issacce looked over their uniform once more, then realized that the one who talked was right. "Then why the hell are you two doing in a necromorph invested area?" Issacce said as he reloaded his plasma cutter. "Necromorphs? I thought they were a myth to scare little kids." The one with glasses said, looking towards the one with the rocket launcher. "They are real. What the hell have you guys been watching, the food network?" The one with the rocket launcher laughed, saying "I always watch the explosion network." "Shut up, Haggard." Looking at the one with the rocket launcher, he remembered one branch that was unknown. "Hold on... are you two from Bad Company?"  
"Hell'ya. Name's Haggard and the nerdy one next to me is Sweetwater." Haggard said, chuckling as he reloaded his rocket launcher. Looking at the two, Issacce smiled as he clapped his hands. "Well then, welcome to the Sprawl and the hell it went in to." "Oh no, you haven't seen the definiation of hell, sir." Sweetwater said as he loaded his machine gun. "Have you ever heard of a girl named Alma Wade?"  
"Yea, she was the girl who destroyed a whole story alone." Issacce replied as him, Haggard, and Sweetwater walked down a new corridor.  
"Well, she has been cloned here on the Sprawl and we are here to take her out once more." said Haggard, scanning a hallway with his machine gun.  
"Your kidding, right?"  
"Nope. Soon, all hell is going to break lose right here on the Sprawl."

"Hell is right, dear Haggard." Alma thought to herself as she watched them from the shadows, a smile on her face. Mmm, how she loved toying with Bad Company and the one who was called Issacce. This was going to be a fun day for her and maybe the day she returns to Earth in order to spread her wrath over those who made her kill her son by accident.

Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed the first "3" chapters of my fanfic of Dead Space, F.E.A.R, and Bad Company. Send me some helpful hints and I'll include you in the end of my story. 


End file.
